


Flowers in the Snow

by napkins



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Genderbend, Porn, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napkins/pseuds/napkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of rule 63'd Himuro and Murasakibara pieces</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Imagine your OTP eskimo kissing on a really snow day, furry hoods up and cheeks pink from the wind.**

* * *

It's times like these that Himuro wonders about her life decisions. She wouldn't trade coming back for anything, but every now and then, she wonders why Yousen. Why Akita. At first she'd thought it would be a nice change - a change from LA, where people panicked if it dropped below 50, or even from Tokyo, where the snows were mild when they did come.

She and Murasakibara are walking home from practice when the sky opens up, and the fast beat of her pulse, her blood still hot from practice, isn't enough to keep her warm. The wind blows fast and harsh, and she almost doubles over trying to protect her face from the sharp flurries.

"Muro-chin?" _Damn her_ , Himuro thinks, _Damn her and her obliviousness to this weather._ There's no real bite to it, even in her thoughts. Just a jealousy and wonderment of how the other girl can stand it. She hadn't grown up in Akita either.

"Fine, fine. Just a little surprised, is all." She laughs a little behind her words, small reassurances so that they can keep walking. The warm scarf her mother had wrapped her in is wound tightly around her face, until her mouth and chin are covered, tucked away from the cold. Murasakibara laughs at that, calling her an eskimo and taking another bite of her snack. But as they continue on, she shifts in front of Himuro, blocking the wind with her tall frame.

Himuro walks closer behind, face almost close enough to bury in the back of Murasakibara's coat if she wanted to. "Atsuko indeed," she murmurs, intending for her words to be caught by the wind and the fabric of Murasakibara's coat, but she feels a small hum anyways.

At least she can pass off the flush of her cheeks as a product of the wind.

They stop at a convenience store as soon as they cross the final bridge towards the station, grateful to duck into the relative shelter of the awning. "For once your obsession with special edition snacks is useful."

"Muro-chin's just jealous that she won't get any of the limited winter Kit-Kats. They're specific to this convenience store, you know." There's a light in Murasakibara's eyes that she gets when she sees a display of snacks, and Himuro gets a little jealous, wishing Murasakibara would look at her like that, even briefly.

She hasn't realized the small pout is visible through the scarf until she feels a cold nose touch her own and suddenly Murasakibara's eyes are too close, too intense, and she's grateful for the excuse of the wind and snow again.

"But, if Muro-chin really wants, I might just share." Her eyes lighten, losing some of that sharp intensity that makes Himuro catch her breath, and rubs her nose and forehead gently against Himuro's.

Himuro's slowly changing her mind about the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name changes were the hardest bit, since both of them have such very _male_ first names.
> 
> Atsushi --> Atsuko (厚子) The movement was easy, picking which kanji was hard. It was between 温子, for "warm child" and this one, meaning "thick-hearted, or kind child". Although setting the first against Yousen's setting and the kanji for "ice" in Himuro's name would've been fun, ultimately, the many meanings for this kanji - heavy, brazen, kind, etc - made me ultimately pick it. In this piece, Himuro kind of plays off of the fact that it could be the former, both warm and kind.
> 
> Tatsuya --> Nobuko (辰子) While Nobuko is a traditional girl's name, this is a strange kanji for it, keeping the first character from Tatsuya, thus changing the meaning to "dragon child". I actually had a lot of trouble picking this, since it is such a departure from Tatsuya.
> 
> Oops they both have "ko" names. Forgive me.


	2. Sweet on the Tip of my Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Murasakibara interested in anything other than food is a challenge. But it's one Himuro rises to with gusto.
> 
> This chapter is rated E

Getting Murasakibara interested in anything other than food is a challenge, but it's one Himuro rises to with gusto.

It's worth it, when she sees the flash of intensity in Murasakibara's eyes, when she feels her fingers tighten on her hips, in the moment when she's flipped over, when Murasakibara pins her down, palms her breast and noses the hollow under her ear, moving to suck on her earlobe like it's one of her candies, until all Himuro can do is pant out her name, _Atsuko_ , like a prayer between them.

It's worth it when she answers.

Most of the time it's a struggle. Most of the time she's stretched out over Murasakibara's long body, mouth working at her full breasts or collar bone as her fingers move inside, curving in jerking presses, in and out to a background of soft, contented noises. But that's all they are. Content. Pleased. Not the tight, high-pitched noises or even growls she's coaxed from Murasakibara before. Atsuko always says she's fine, that it's enough, but Himuro always feels a little like she's failed, like she hasn't done enough.

Other times she's the one splayed out on the bed, legs spread and Murasakibara's head between her thighs, soft strands of purple hair tickling her thighs. Atsuko knows Himuro is ticklish, so makes it a point to always have her hair be free when she goes down on her like this. Himuro hates it, squirms, arches, does whatever she can to have only one sensation at a time. Murasakibara's tongue is talented. She suspects from eating so much, but the facts are that it's dexterous, teasing her open and sliding in deep, licking at her and sucking at her clit like it's her favorite food. But it's still slow. There's still a lazy, content, unruffled air to Atsuko, even like this, and Himuro wants to get under her skin more. Wants to break in and bring out the edge she sees on the court sometimes. The edge she's seen when they're together. Murasakibara may be larger than her, but she resents the thought that this might mean she's thought of as breakable.

So she does what she can - yanks on hair, pulls away just as Atsuko is about to climax, bites her lip, pinches, prods, writhes. Sometimes it's enough.

Today, practice is over, and they're all changing, slowly. It's a Friday, and there's a reluctance to leave, a desire to stretch this out just a little longer. Murasakibara's already pulled a lolipop from her bag and is licking it languidly as the rest of the team sits on benches and talks of plans, of homework, of nothing but ways to waste time. Eventually, goodbyes are said, and it is just the two of them. Himuro slides along the bench until she is sitting next to Murasakibara. Hunched over like this, her mouth is in easy reach for her to lean in, so she does, kissing softly until she reaches the corner of Murasakibara's mouth, tasting the sweetness of the candy still in her mouth. 

Quick as a flash, the lolipop is in her hand, and she's standing, away from Murasakibara.

"Muro- _chin_ ," Murasakibara whines, her face setting into a pout.

"You'll have to come get it. Or else, just watch while I eat it." And with that, Himuro pops the lolipop into her own mouth, making a small show of it, keeping her eyes on Murasakibara the entire time. She's still on the bench, watching, her eyes like a kicked puppy.

So Himuro steps it up. With a clench of her jaw, a crack echoes through the empty locker room, and Murasakibara's eyes narrow. Another crunch and she's standing, towering over Himuro, hand darting out to catch Himuro's wrist. "Nobuko…" she warns, voice soft.

"Hmm? Was there something you wanted?" Himuro's tongue darts out, making sure she's got a hold of the lolipop with her mouth as she lets go of it with her hand, letting her wrist go limp in Murasakibara's hold. "Might want to hurry; there won't be much left soon."

"That was a secret flavor."

"Was it? Hmm. I'm not sure what I think of it. You'll have to tell me." A final crunch, and she reaches up to take the empty stick out of her mouth and toss it towards the garbage bin. A second later, Murasakibara's mouth is on hers, chasing the flavor of the candy. But it's what she wants; it's rough, it's demanding, it's searching, and Himuro surges against it, pressing up, tugging Murasakibara's head down.

A soft growl reaches her ears, and she grins, sucking on Murasakibara's tongue like she had the lolipop, hands already moving to undo the uniforms they'd just gotten on. 

Her feet leave the ground as Murasakibara's hands cup under her thighs, on that small, tantalizing patch of skin where her socks end and her skirt begins, and her hips rock, rucking her skirt up as she locks her legs around Murasakibara's waist. Her back's against the tiled wall now, the cold tile a sharp contrast to the almost burning heat of Murasakibara's body, and she breathes into her mouth, "Atsuko."

Murasakibara's only response is a bite to her lip. For all that she loves the normalcy of their usual times together, slow and lazy, she wants this, needs this ferocity, this lack of care, throwing patience to the wind. She breaks from the kiss to move in to suck a mark into Atsuko's skin, following with her tongue, then further with teeth, biting as Atsuko's fingers slide between her legs, rubbing her through her panties. 

Hips work and twist as she drags Atsuko's shirt up over her head, leaning to nuzzle the valley between her breasts, breathing heavily as Atsuko's fingers push aside the material and slide in, large and warm. Another mark sucked into skin as she whines, high in her throat, hands clutching at shoulders. She looks up to catch Atsuko's eyes as fingers slow and she gains enough composure to snake her own hand down between them, moving to slip past waistbands of both skirt and underwear alike. Atsuko's eyes are sharp, and Himuro feels like they see straight to her core. She has to close them then, leaning in to nip at Atsuko's collarbone, trusting in her partner's strength and the wall behind them to keep her balanced as her fingers reach their goal. A catch of breath, a moan of "Nobu," and the rise of breasts under her mouth are all she needs, fingers leaving Atsuko's clit to slip slide once, twice, three times across her before pressing in. It makes her grin, all angles and teeth, to feel and hear how much Atsuko is affected by this, how _she's_ affected her. 

It's fast and rough; she knows there will be bruises. On her hips, on her back, on her neck, where Atsuko forgets her strength. She'll wear them tomorrow, secret badges of knowledge, of what she can do. Of what she can make Atsuko do.

Like in most things, Atsuko doesn't know when to stop, so Himuro has to push her hand away, hips still jerking in small motions, but her body oversensitized. Atsuko is licking the trails of sweat away from her neck as they sink to the floor, Himuro trying to catch her breath.

"Mmm, Muro-chin tastes good." It's not just sweat on her lips; they'll have to wipe down the bench, where Himuro gripped the underside of it as her hips pressed upwards, upwards. 

"Was that the secret flavor, then?" There's a smile in her voice, a darkly tinged one, as she curls around Murasakibara, sighing.

"Mmm. Maybe. I like it enough." She nuzzles into Himuro's neck, back to making contented noises, a yawn slipping in. "You know, I can't remember what it tasted like. I'll have to get another."

_Maybe I should steal it again_ , Himuro thinks, rubbing slow circles into Murasakibara's back. It was always a challenge, but it was always worth it.


End file.
